A World Ending
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: The girls are faced with an apocalypse, trapped in another city they find allies along the way. Will Bubbles be able to overcome her fear of killing? The boys are in this too! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

*hell yeah I'm making a mutha fuckin zombie apocalypse fic! ^-^ I hope you guys enjoy it :) no powers because I want to challenge myself*

*by the way I don't own the term Z or Z's I just thought it would be fitting*

(Prologue Buttercup Pov)

There was no longer civilization, everything had been tainted after the outbreak had become too much. Townsville was in ruins, being stuck in a different city we had to protect ourselves from it. Our mission was to get home to Townsville and save our father but we had little hope as to if it would be to late to save anyone. We had to harden and kill those who were human beings like us, now all dead... we call them Z's.

(Third person Pov)

The plague had been going on for weeks, even the streets were full of decay from the dead that littered everywhere. Three girls a redhead, brunette and blond had nobody at this point, which were now at stake because of one problem the blond couldn't shake no matter how hard she tried.

"Shoot now!" The short haired brunette yelled to her blond and redheaded sisters as more undead monsters surrounded them. The redhead instantly followed, but the blond hesitated for a long time and was almost overcome until her sisters saved her. "Bubbles!" The brunette yelled after shooting the rest of the Z's that now lay dead beneath them. "Sorry... Buttercup" Bubbles looked down as her raven sister cleaned her shotgun and katana that she mastered in handling too quickly.

"Blossom... she can't keep hesitating like that" Buttercup said to the redhead who sighed sticking her knife into one of the boots that clung around her legs. "Bubbles I know it's hard for you to kill things but it's either them dying or it's you" Blossom put her arm around her sister. "I can't..." Bubbles said sadly, before this she was a kind-hearted girl who loved living things and never would even kill a fly, now she was forced to do the one thing she couldn't do.

The girls had been on their own for weeks and their food supply was running low, but that never even seemed to tear them down or stop them from moving regardless of how hungry they became. "What I would give for a fucking car right now man" Buttercup wiped the sweat from her forehead that collected there during the walk in the scorching hot climate. Bubbles was still down about the entire thought of having to kill or die, though she thought she would have gotten used to it from seeing her sisters do it so many times.

They walked for hours during the day and hid in abandoned buildings during the night. currently today they were running completely out of food and needed to make a stop near a store or even a gas station that had some sort of food in it. their water supply had been running low as well. A couple more hours into the walk had given them luck, a gas station and convenience store that was littered with cars that were in somewhat decent shape and probably able to run too.

"Buttercup! see if you can start up one of the cars, Bubbles and I will attempt to find food" Blossom said earning a nod from both her sisters. Inside the worn down convenience store they hit the jackpot there were literally hundreds of bags of chips, and candies that filled the shelves. the two went to work and filled their bags with as much as they could possibly fit.

"Girls!" Buttercup shouted while walking through the entrance "I got a pick-up truck started! and holy shit look at all this food!" Buttercup started filling up her rolling suitcase that they found on the side of the road. "we have a car?!" Bubbles had the most enthusiasm knowing she'd be avoiding using the pistol that was stuffed into the waistband of her blue jeans.

"yeah, so fill up one of them boxes of food I also filled five gas canisters from the back of the store and stuck them on the flat bed of the truck" Buttercup got up and smiled when she located water bottles in the back of the store "today is our lucky day."

The girls got comfortable in the truck after finding a map of the city stashed in the glove compartment, but Bubbles felt something wrong inside herself. She knew that her not being able to defend herself would be an issue for survival. The driving made travel so much easier, the girls missed the safety they felt in a car they had been on vacation away from their father when this all started. Though traveling through parts of the large city, they began to wonder if they were they only ones left in it. Bubbles still knew that they would have to face more killing soon, and she was going to try even if everything inside her told her "No"

(unknown pov)

"Do you see anyone else?!" The voice came from a walkie-talkie held by a blond and muscular man. "Nope, I'll come back in a couple days to check again... though I don't think anybody is going to show up" the blond man took refuge behind a closed off area near a couple of stores. "Come back then, remember to lock the mall doors so nothing gets in, I don't want those fuckers ripping us apart in our sleep" the voice was stern.

"I know bro, I'm not idotic..." the blond man face palmed. "Sometimes I wonder" the voice was now cheeky and teasing. "Ah fuck you dick face" the man put the walkie-talkie in his pocket and started back.

(back to the girls)

the girls parked inside of an abandoned home, the garage making a perfect hideaway for the night. Blossom set up the flat bed of the truck with some stored away linens from inside of the house they were dirty but they were usable, much better than the ground they had been sleeping on. Bubbles tried to sleep but had been woken up by multiple nightmares off everything dying. The girl wasn't herself anymore and blamed those cursed doctors from doing that to the world.

They were to blame for the outbreak and everything else that followed. "Bubbles?" Buttercup had woken up from the movements of her sister. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry..." Bubbles hated the fact of always being the burden. "Bubbles... can I talk to you about something?" Buttercup put her hand on her youngest sister's shoulder. "yeah" the blond put her hand on Buttercup's, loving the feeling of love after so long.

"I didn't want to have to kill too... but sometimes you gotta do something you don't want... no matter how much it kills you... I know that" Bubbles wasn't used to her sister being so gentle, the girl was usually so hard headed. "You do?" Bubbles laid down next to Buttercup. "Everyday... I hate having to tell you something you really can't accomplish out of free will, but I'd rather you be living and breathing with me baby sis" Buttercup let her sister cuddle her like the teddy bears she would cuddle back at home "you're too innocent for this..."

Bubbles thought about those words "too innocent" was she? even as an 18 year old Bubbles still was naive to everything. Trying to keep it safe and happy, but this time reality didn't follow. Were they the only ones left in the city, she hoped not.

to be continued

*review if you like this :) who is the blond man? find out next chapter!*


	2. Chapter 2

*I'm glad some people like this :) by the way I will be starting college VERY soon so I won't be as frequent with my stories but I'll try :)*

(Third person pov)

Bubbles woke up to the sky moving above her. She sat up and noticed that the truck was driving down the road with her sisters in the driver and passenger seats. She wondered why she hadn't been woken up but that question had to wait until their next stop. She didn't have to wait long, because the truck stopped behind a pharmacy.

"Oh hey Bubbles!" Blossom said as she got out "sorry we didn't wake you, you just looked so peaceful" Blossom helped her sister out of the back of the truck. "Why are we at a pharmacy?" Bubbles was curious about the stop. "Buttercup needed something to help the pain in her shoulder... I hope nobody ransacked the place" Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup looked into the pharmacy and saw it was mostly untouched.

"Hey Bubbles there are some makeup displays that aren't dirty so grab whatever you like, we know that makes you happy so-" she stopped mid sentence and grabbed a couple of big bags from behind the deserted counters "go wild with it while Buttercup and I search for medical supplies" . Bubbles smiled, she hadn't put makeup on her face for a long time. There were even makeup wipes and removers for her to take it off when she wanted to.

She filled all the bags and put them into a box she found, she was very glad Blossom let her do this. Before the apocalypse Bubbles had tried to afford makeup but the stores were expensive, now she could take all she wanted free will. Even if that was nice, the situation wasn't worth it. Bubbles filled a couple more bags, knowing it would be awhile until she found more makeup that wasn't ruined.

She put it in the truck and quickly ran back inside to help her sisters, also because she was afraid of what could be lurking out there. Bubbles was the one to find a good ten bottles of Tylenol and muscle relaxers, ibuprofen and heating patches. "Fuck thanks Bubbles you got sharp eyes" Buttercup smiled and took the pills without water. They heard the front doors open and shut quickly along with heavy breathing of a man.

They quickly ducked down, though Bubbles was able to peak through a space in between the pill bottles. A blond man covered in sweat had a look of fear, pulling out a walkie-talkie he spoke to someone through it. "Dude there is no way I can get back at the moment, you'd need a car to get through that" he had a distressed look. Buttercup must have dropped a pill bottle because a rattling of a bottle hitting the floor filled the silence.

"Hey! Is someone there!?" The man looked around in shock "please if you are I'm not going to hurt you!". Bubbles held her breath and stood up avoiding her sisters grabs to pull her back down. "H-hello..." Bubbles squeaked out and looked into his deep blue eyes, they were kind. "Hey there, are you okay? My name is Boomer" His voice was gentle. Bubbles nodded and looked at her sisters. "Is someone with you? My brothers and I can help you and keep you safe" as he said that Blossom and Buttercup stood up. "So there are three of you?" He smiled pulling out the walkie-talkie again "Bro I found survivors! In the pharmacy!"

"What!?" The voice came through with surprise "how many are there!?" The surprise changed to excitement. "Three, all females!" He smiled and walked towards them. "Sweet, bring them back with you, the more we have on our side the better chance we have of survival" the voice now came out clearly as a man "who is their leader? I want to talk" Boomer rolled his eyes, though his face lightened up as Blossom came forward. "How do we trust you" A look of skepticism passed her face until she saw the genuine look of happiness for their survival was comforting. "Well we've been stranded at the mall so it is ideal to have many for more survivors" Boomer said genuinely.

"I'm the eldest so I guess that makes me the one to talk to whoever is behind the walkie-talkie" Blossom reached out for the walkie-talkie. Boomer gave it to her and walked up to Bubbles with a smile something about her and how she was the first to show herself made him feel like he could be able to have a decent conversation with her, she was beautiful and definitely his type. There was a long silence between them until Boomer spoke and asked Bubbles "what's your name?" This went unanswered because Buttercup had interrupted. "If it makes any difference... we have a car" Buttercup said while standing closer to Bubbles in a protective way, due to the instant attraction in Boomer's eyes when he looked at her blond sister.

"You have a car!? That's amazing!" Boomer had a look of pure excitement. About another ten minutes later Blossom had finally finished talking on the walkie-talkie and joined her siblings. "Brick seems knowledgeable enough to work with and explained everything, come on our truck is behind the pharmacy" Blossom lead them all outside. "Boomer, you sit in the back with Bubbles while I navigate and Buttercup drives" Blossom got in then remembered something and asked Boomer "which mall is it?"

"Lakeside mall, about thirty minutes away by car, an hour on foot" Boomer helped Bubbles into the back like a true gentleman and earned a protective glare from Buttercup as she got in the truck. "Is she always protective of you?" Boomer asked as Bubbles got cozy next to her box of makeup. She nodded and smiled, this guy was awfully nice. "It's great to finally find someone, I got someone other than my brothers Brick and Butch to hang out with" Boomer smiled again.

As truck started Boomer sighed "it's nice to ride in a car instead of walking all the time". Bubbles giggled causing him to look into her sky blue eyes "My sisters and I didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Bubbles and those two are Blossom and Buttercup". "Which is which?" he asked as they drove away. "Blossom is the redhead and Buttercup is the brunette" she stated and he gave another smile.

Ten minutes into the drive Buttercup stopped on the side of the road. "Why'd we stop?" Boomer asked as Buttercup got out. "We ran out of gas, can you hand me one of them canisters please" she replied, Boomer handed her one and she nodded. Bubbles smiled and then jumped as something flew past her head. Her heart was in her throat until she spotted the culprit to be an owl in a tree who tilted it's head and cooed.

She smiled and sighed as Buttercup put the canister back and started to drive off again. Boomer and Bubbles talked for a few, then Boomer noticed the box next to Bubbles. "Is that cosmetics?" Boomer smirked at her as he confused looked turned into blushing. "Yeah, Blossom said I could grab some from the pharmacy... I guess I just like it" she pulled out an eyeshadow palette and smiled. "I say do what you like, besides we have nothing to lose so we gotta live it up" Boomer said and nodded.

Bubbles really liked this guy and thought again it was pure luck to run into him. "Good news Bubbles, it lookes like you guys need a shower and clothes which we have both on the form of gym showers and clothing stores" he told her making Blossom open the rear window. "There are showers there!?" Buttercup shouted hopefully. "Yep, and a gym too" He replied with a nod. "Awesome, that sounds like heaven" Blossom was happy. "There is a furniture store too, with beds" he further explained to excite the girls. It worked because they all were smiling.

To be continued

*next chapter is the mall, where everyone will meet*


	3. Ch 3

*I'm finishing 3 story chapters at the same time now that I have free time :3*

(Third person POV)

The truck had finally pulled up to the parking garage and Boomer opened the door. Buttercup slowly drove the truck into the large garage and shut off the the engine. Bubbles had decided to pick a couple things from the back of the truck to bring inside the mall, however Boomer decided that he would just grab the box and carry it for her inside.

" oh thank you you don't have to!" Bubbles had said to him very thankfully, she wasn't used to this type of treatment from any guy. Bubbles had always be in the shy quiet girl around boys and never really spoke to them. Boomer felt different, she didn't know why because she just met him and usually she wouldn't have feelings like this. Boomer let them inside and made sure to walk every single door very securely.

" why so damn cautious? We are in a parking garage and they're not going to get in" Buttercup had asked well readjusting her boots on the way in. Boomer just looked at Buttercup and tilted his head "Well if I didn't lock it we'd be in trouble, they've actually bust through these doors before so we would be dead if I didn't take those extra precautions in locking it " after Boomer said this Buttercup nodded an agreement and followed behind him quietly.

Blossom fiddled around with the bracelet around her wrist and paid close attention to Bubbles who had been watching Boomer the entire walk. She didn't like it at all, Bubbles was not ready for any sort of relationship at the moment. she would not be able to handle the emotional commitment and the emotional trauma from the ordeal happening currently at this time together.

When they had reached the furniture store Boomer tilted his head again in question. The girls had seen only a redheaded man at an area with a couch and a plugged in TV playing a couple movies. Something was obviously missing because Boomer looked a bit surprised " Brick?! where the hell is Butch?" Boomer asked before offering the girls to sit down and putting down bubbles boxes Cosmetics on one of the display end tables next to the couch . Brick lifted his head up revealing who's abnormally red eyes with a glimmer of happiness " he went off to the gym to blow off some steam said he wouldn't be back for a couple hours you know him a big knucklehead" Brick instantly notice blossom and gave her a grin. He seemed to know instantly that she was the one that he talked to on the walkie talkie

" you must be Blossom, am I right?" Brick got up and shook the redhead's hand. Blossom took his instant recognition as a surprise, wordlessly shook his hand and nodded. " nice to formally meet you! I'm Brick, these must be your sisters Bubbles and Buttercup! it's nice to meet you two as well!" Brick sounded cheerful, the girls all took well to this and shook his hand smiling. After the formal introductions with the first two boys the girls finally got comfortable and decided to look around the store. Buttercup found a bed that she had thought looked good enough and asked if anybody had taken it.

"Nah we don't sleep in the back of the store but feel free to!" Boomer was the one to reply, so after she had found out the answer Buttercup set her stuff on the bed. Bubbles on the other phone sky blue bed near the middle of the store surrounded by a bunch of other beds. She felt very secure here and set her box on the display nightstand , and with a sigh sat on the bed. Blossom being the protective older sister set up on the bed next to her youngest sister, taking a picture frame out of her backpack she placed it on the the nightstand next to the bed. it was a picture of them, their father and mother.

"You got a real nice family there red" Brick came up beside Blossom nodding towards the picture. " oh yeah keep it when I travel with my sisters, it's to help with the nerves ... Kind of hard even now though with all these things walking around outside... I hope my dad is okay, I don't have to worry about my mother but I just hope he's okay" Blossom grazed her thumb over the locket on her bracelet for comfort.

" yeah I'd feel the same way, but my parents don't have to worry about it up in heaven, don't take this as the guilt trip to much because I'd rather them be up there then down here" Brick nudged Blossom a little bit before walking back to the front of the store. Blossom had watched him walk away, her thoughts led to her wondering who the hell he was or who his brothers were.

" I think I'm going to go hop that shower that Boomer was talking about in the truck I know that I need one" Buttercup said before walking out of the store towards the gym. Bubbles took a minute and before following along and heading towards the same place then stopping at the entrance. " can somebody show me the way and possibly stay with me... I don't feel safe..." Bubbles asked while looking at the tile pattern on the floor.

" I'll come if that's okay with your older sister right here" Boomer said looking at Blossom. Blossom nodded and gave him a warning " she wants you to stay around wait outside the shower room do not go in the shower room do not make any moves on her and if I find out you did anything I will kill you" Blossom deadpanned turning around to make her bed area feel more like her.

Boomers listened to the warning and carefully proceeded to go with Bubbles towards the gym showers. He and Bubbles started a conversation on the way there and he had to admit that she was a pretty interesting girl. "Yeah we spent 3 weeks walking my feet have never been so sore" Bubbles chuckled as they were talking about how her and her sisters traveled around the city.

"Dang how do you not have legs the size of Tree Trunks by now" Boomer couldn't help but feel amazed. these girls literally survived on foot and had done that for 3 weeks. They made it to the showers and Bubbles excuse yourself walking inside , what was nice that was that the boys had left towels by the two locker room entrances. After Bubbles had her shower she noticed Buttercup brushing her hair and throwing it up in a ponytail.

"I can't freaking tell you how nice it was to finally have a hot shower" Buttercup couldn't handle her sarcasm when it came out. Bubbles started to laugh loving how the side of her sister finally was able to show. Bubbles started to brush her hair finally getting look into the mirror after her sister had left the room.

This reflection was much difference then it had been 3 weeks ago. Her eyes no longer contains life only mild depression and sadness. Her skin was paler even if she had been out in the sun, it only had shown the sun's impact now from the fact that her hair was a lighter bleach blonde.

She never understood why those doctors had done that in the first place. why make a virus that strong when you don't know the effects or how it's going to end up. she sighed putting the brush down and putting on her clothes. She felt cleaner but she wished she had grabbed clean clothes before she took a shower. when she exited the room Boomer was waiting outside the door like a gentleman.

"Thank you for waiting for me, but can I ask you to show me around so I can find some new clothes?" Bubbles had been itching for a new outfit. Boomer gave a simple but kind nod and began to show Bubbles the way towards a couple clothing stores. Bubbles saw store that caught her eyes, it had her styles clothing which was kind of girly, a bit pastel with a bunch of oversized pastel sweaters. Bubbles walked into the store in grabbed a couple bags from behind the registers and went "clothes shopping" for some reason just checking out clothing made her feel a little bit better.

Bubbles tried a couple articles of clothing on and looked in the mirror, her new appearance had made her feel a little better, much cleaner and happier. "

You look really pretty " Boomer put a hand on Bubbles' shoulder. After Bubbles had filled all the bags of clothes that fit she and Boomer headed back towards the furniture store for the night.

When they entered the store the two redheads were nowhere to be seen only a dark-haired man was seen looming over Buttercup's bed chuckling profusely. What Bubbles saw made her put her hand over her mouth, after Buttercup had came back she had fallen asleep and this man decided to put glitter glue all over her face.

"Who the fuck is touching my face!" Buttercup sat up quickly which made everybody jump. Buttercup felt her face and glared, she looked between all three of them and saw the genuine surprise on the two blondes and the cheeky grin on the dark haired male. " Butch you idiot..." Boomer put his head in his hand waiting for Buttercup's reaction.

Buttercup just simply got up out of the bed and tackled Butch to the ground. Both were in a very intense wrestling match , and when Butch pinned Buttercup to the ground she took advantage of the glue on her face, rubbing her face on his and then head-butting him in the forehead. Butch fell backwards with an angry Buttercup standing up furiously. "You freaking idiot this is your first impression to someone you haven't even met!" Buttercup growled but then smiled when Bubbles handed her one of the makeup wipes from her box. she thanked her sister and then proceeded to clean everything off her face.

"Sorry we should have warned you about senior dumb ass over here... I thought he wouldn't try anything until he at least got to know you better, but that was a lost cause wasn't it Butch?" Brick's voice came from behind them, and all three of them turned around. Brick and Blossom we're standing there, Brick's arms were crossed and Blossom had a look of absolute shock. "So who's ready for dinner?" Butch laughed before leaving the store and heading to the food court. "He's an adult isn't he?" Blossom asked Brick who only sighed. "Sadly... yeah" Boomer said before leading Bubbles to the food court as well.

* if you have any requests for me to finish stories please give me ones that I haven't worked on in a long time I want to know what people are still reading thank you for your reviews :)*


End file.
